At the beginning
by Andrea Sumeragi
Summary: Antes de ella nunca nadie se la había acercado para otra cosa que no fuera golpearlo ¿Cómo fue que Harry conoció a su primera amiga?


_Era extraño. No recordaba en que momento, pero al parecer se había alejado bastante de el Número 4 de Privet Drive, porque no lograba reconocer el parque en el que estaba. Debía apresurarse en encontrar el camino de vuelta, sus tíos se enfadarían con él si demoraba y aun le dolía el golpe de la última vez._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- _

_La voz infantil sobresaltó al pequeño Harry, quien algo nervioso se volteó para encarar a la niña que le hizo esa pregunta. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel parque y le miraba curiosa_

_-Yo...creo que estoy perdido- normalmente no admitiría algo como eso con una desconocida, pero esa niña le inspiraba una extraña confianza._

_**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

****

_-¿Y tus padres no vienen contigo?_

_-No tengo...ellos murieron en un accidente- al pequeño se le humedecieron los ojos pero se contuvo de soltar alguna lágrima._

_-Lo siento mucho- la pequeña, que pareció entristecerse de verdad al saberlo, agregó- pero te aseguro que ambos te cuidan desde el cielo, deben estar contentos de que tú estés bien y a salvo- exclamó la niña, genuinamente convencida de lo que acababa de decir_

_El se sintió por primera vez verdaderamente reconfortado por sólo unas palabras. La pequeña lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento y convicción que encontró difícil no creerle y desconfiar de ella. Un extraño, y para él desconocido, sentimiento le hizo acercarse a la niña y sentarse a su lado. Quería conocerla, saber porque le hacía sentir tan a gusto estar a su lado._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hermione¿y tú?_

_-Harry_

_-Me gusta tu nombre- la sonrisa de Hermione hizo sentir nervioso al pequeño, que bajó su mirada al sentir que su cara se ponía algo roja._

_-¿Y...y tú, por qué estas aquí sola?- su voz temblaba y él se extrañó por eso._

_-Mis papás tienen un consultorio cerca de aquí, pero están muy ocupados así que siempre vengo a este parque cuando me aburro._

_-Pero ahora está desierto... ¿siempre es así?_

_-Casi siempre, pero no me importa, me gusta estar sola para pensar._

_**Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

****

_-¿No tienes algún amigo que pueda acompañarte?_

_-No, los niños en mi escuela me llaman rara porque a veces pasan cosas extrañas cerca de mí, y por eso nadie se me acerca mucho._

_Súbitamente pensó que tenía algo en común con ella. El tampoco tenía amigos, tanto porque su primo Dudley se encargaba de amenazar a todo aquel que quisiera hablarle como por el hecho de que también a él le llamaban raro. Se preguntó como es que ella estaba sola, a él no le parecía mala persona, al contrario, le agradaba mucho su compañía, sentía que de verdad podía confiar en Hermione._

_-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- la pregunta salió sola de sus labios, y se quedó sorprendido de lo que él mismo acababa de decir_

_La niña lo miró incrédula, mientras algo parecido a la emoción comenzaba a reflejarse en sus castaños ojos. Sus ojos...eran lindos, hasta ahora no se había fijado bien, pero Harry pensó que le gustaban mucho._

_-Pero... ¿no te importa eso de que me llamen rara?-pronto aquel brillo de emoción pasó a ser tristeza matizada con decepción._

_-A mi no me pareces rara- la sonrisa sincera del niño logró despejar las dudas de Hermione, y pronto Harry se vio envuelto en el abrazo de la pequeña._

_**No one told me I was going to find you**_

**_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_**

****

_Hasta ahora nadie se le había acercado para otra cosa que no fuera golpearlo, pero el contacto con la niña mucho más allá de lastimarlo le causaba una enorme calidez que empezaba en su pecho y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos lo envolvían con delicadeza y ternura nunca antes experimentada por él. De pronto se encontró a si mismo respondiendo el abrazo, con la felicidad enmarcada en su rostro._

_-¿Entonces, somos amigos?- preguntó Harry para sentirse seguro _

_-Claro, los mejores amigos- vio como la niña le tendía la mano_

_El estrechó su mano con la de Hermione y podía jurar que le pareció como si miles de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando por su estómago, aunque esto en nada se comparó a lo que sintió cuando la pequeña le besó en la mejilla._

_**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

****

Se dirigía a las afueras del castillo de manera ausente, aquel recuerdo lo perseguía desde que terminó su clase de Oclumancia y se atormentaba a si mismo con la misma pregunta desde hace rato.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Tal vez el tiempo le hizo olvidar involuntariamente aquello, pero seguía sin perdonárselo a si mismo. ¿Y ella, habría olvidado eso también?

_-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?_

La pregunta le hizo sentir que era transportado muchos años atrás y que no se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sino en aquel parque otra vez. Levantó rápidamente la vista y se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le habían gustado desde pequeño.

-Recordaba algo muy importante- se obligó a responder luego de un rato.

Hermione se sentó a su lado mientras observaba fijamente un punto en el horizonte, en actitud pensativa, y Harry encontró que era imposible dejar de admirarla cuando su rostro adoptaba esa expresión. Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo observándola, hasta que ella volteo su rostro con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- le habían sorprendido, y Harry, que se encontraba mas rojo que en toda su vida, sólo atinó a clavar la vista en el suelo.

Se sentía ridículo e intimidado, totalmente vulnerable cuando Hermione le miraba. Incapaz de articular palabras en forma coherente...cada vez más inevitablemente enamorado.

Una mano se interpuso en su línea de visión y él se sobresaltó al reconocerla. Levantó rápidamente la vista.

-Harry¿estás bien?- lejos de mostrar diversión los ojos de la chica ahora adquirían ese brillo de preocupación por él.

-S-si, sólo que sigo con ese recuerdo en mi cabeza...

****

**_And life is our road that I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is our river, I wanna keep flowing_**

**_Life is our road, now and forever_**

_**A wonderful journey**_

****

_-Te pusiste rojo- la pequeña reía ante la cara de su nuevo amigo, mientras el niño intentaba ocultar su sonrojo._

_-¡No es verdad!- protestó el chico, volteándose_

_Sólo escuchó la risa de la niña mientras el se tomaba el rostro, intentó con eso quitarse lo rojo. Pronto decidió romper el silencio que se había formado._

_-Oye y... ¿qué hacen los mejores amigos?- se sentía estúpido preguntando eso, incluso pensó que ella llegaría a burlarse de él _

_-Pues...se pueden contar todo¿no?- Hermione se notaba algo dudosa en su respuesta_

_-¿Se cuidan entre ellos?- el chico ahora estaba mas tranquilo al notar que ella también estaba algo confundida respecto a eso._

_-Se ayudan mutuamente- esta vez la pequeña lo dijo con más seguridad_

_-Se entienden- Aportó Harry _

_-Siempre están juntos, en los buenos y malos momentos- terminó la niña, con una gran sonrisa_

****

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning_**

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

****

-¿De verdad estás bien?

Si, ella siempre había estado con él. En las buenas y en las malas, siempre confiando, siempre creyendo.

-Gracias...muchas gracias por todo, Hermione

Aquello había salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Sin explicárselo sintió la necesidad de hacerle ver a la joven lo agradecido que estaba con ella por siempre acompañarlo, por ser tan leal, por apoyarlo, por ayudarlo...simplemente por ser Hermione.

-De nada- respondió la chica, algo extrañada por la actitud del chico- Harry¿seguro que estás...?

No pudo decir más porque de un momento a otro se vio envuelta en los brazos del joven, logrando hacerle sentir protegida, como si nada fuera a pasarle estando ahí, junto a él. Y quiso permanecer así por más tiempo, simplemente abrazados, escuchando los latidos del corazón del ojiverde.

El sólo actuaba según lo que dictaban sus emociones. No quería pensar, solamente sentir como el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de la chica parecía buscar refugió en el suyo. Sólo tener la certeza de que estaban muy cerca y que nada podría separarlos.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

_**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**_

_**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

****

_-¿Siempre juntos?- el niño comenzó a sonreír ante la idea_

_-Por supuesto...a menos que a ti eso te moleste- todo el entusiasmo de la pequeña pareció desaparecer con sus últimas palabras._

_-¡Claro que no!-el chico se apresuró a responder-Al contrario, me gusta mucho...-admitió Harry, bajando la mirada con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro_

_Y permanecieron largo rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Se sentía tan cómodo junto a ella._

_Un reloj, cercano a donde ellos se encontraban, les indicó que casi eran las 6 de la tarde_

_-¡Es muy tarde!- la pequeña se levantó rápidamente y luego lo miró- Harry, tengo que irme_

_La verdad es que él sabía que también tenía que irse, pero quería permanecer un poco más al lado de su nueva amiga. Intentó esconder su desencanto ante la próxima despedida bajando un poco su cabeza._

_La castaña pudo notar la decepción pintada en los ojos del niño y lo comprendió. Ella no quería irse, se sentía muy bien con Harry y le hubiera gustado saber más cosas de él, pero sus padres la estaban esperando..._

_-Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?_

_La pregunta logró que Harry levantara el rostro y repentinamente notó que su amiga se había arrodillado frente a él quedando con su rostro muy cerca del suyo._

****

**_And life is our road that I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is our river, I wanna keep flowing_**

**_Life is our road, now and forever _**

**_A wonderful journey_**

****

_Nuevamente la sonrisa de Hermione y su cercanía habían logrado sonrojarlo y ponerlo nervioso._

_Se apresuró a asentir ante la interrogante de la pequeña, mucho más animado ante la perspectiva de volverla a ver._

_-Entonces¿lo prometemos?- probablemente su cara expresó la confusión ante el comentario de la niña, porque pronto ella empezó a explicarse- Que siempre seremos amigos, que nos cuidaremos, entenderemos y estaremos juntos._

_La confianza transmitida por la pequeña logró convencerlo totalmente y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Esa niña de lindos ojos y sonrisa sincera logró hacerlo sentir querido como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. _

_-Es una promesa- Harry intentó controlar un poco la emoción de su voz._

_Una desconocida necesidad comenzó a nacer dentro de él y de pronto sintió que no debía dejar que ella se marchara sin que él le demostrara lo mucho que sentía en esos momentos._

_Hermione ya había comenzado a alejarse, cuando la voz de su nuevo amigo la llamó y de forma inesperada para ella (y a decir verdad, para Harry también) fue ahora él quien besó su mejilla._

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

****

_Pudo sentir como la niña se sobresaltó ante su acción antes de separarse lentamente, temiendo un poco por su reacción y a la vez deseando no apartarse de su lado. Vio como la pequeña se sonrojaba mientras le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar probablemente hacia el consultorio de sus padres._

_El la observó mientras ella se alejaba, con la alegría irradiando de sus ojos. Sabía que cumplirían su promesa. Volverían a verse y él le contaría sobre todo lo que le había pasado desde que conversó con ella la última vez y luego escucharía lo que la chica tuviera que contarle, porque...los mejores amigos se cuentan todo¿cierto?_

_**Knew there was somebody, somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

****

Lamentablemente el tiempo pasaba y él no volvió a ver a Hermione, hasta aquel día en el tren cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts. Pronto el encuentro con la pequeña le había empezado a parecer sólo un sueño, mismo que con el paso del tiempo terminó siendo enterrado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, tanto que él mismo creyó olvidarlo.

****

**_And life is our road that I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is our river, I wanna keep flowing_**

**_Life is our road, now and forever, _**

**_A wonderful journey_**

****

-Siempre estaremos juntos¿verdad? Tal como lo prometimos aquella vez en el parque, cuando...nos conocimos –susurró el muchacho en el oído de la chica.

La aferró más contra él, dejando que la dulce sensación de ser abrazado por la chica lo llenara por completo. Ya no tenía control sobre lo que decía, sólo dejó que su corazón hablara. No había temor ni vergüenza ante la respuesta, simplemente el alivio de poder expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Hoy en clase de Oclumancia lo recordé todo. Esa tarde en el parque, cuando nos hicimos amigos- sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, pero no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera expresarse- Fue lo más maravilloso de toda mi infancia, me sentí querido por primera vez.

A medida que hablaba se iba separando de la chica, con su vista fija en el suelo.

-Confié en ti desde el primer momento, y desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a verte. Con el tiempo empecé a pensar que todo lo que había pasado era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que probablemente yo había imaginado todo eso.

Se había separado de Hermione, con la mirada fija en el mismo punto sobre el césped mientras parecía esperar por alguna respuesta.

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

****

Los segundos pasaron en silencio hasta que él repentinamente se incorporó decidiendo que no quería escuchar nada, que debía alejarse antes de que ella empezara a hablar. Era cobarde, y lo sabía, pero el impulso que lo motivaba era más fuerte en ese momento. Hubiera salido corriendo, si no fuera porque parecía que sus pies se negaban a obedecerle y sentía que por más que caminara no lograba avanzar lo necesario para desparecer de la vista de la castaña.

Una pequeña mano se posó en su brazo, logrando que él se detuviera al sentir el pequeño apretón y la voz de la joven

-Por favor, no te vayas- murmuró la chica Granger

Harry simplemente permaneció en su lugar, no atreviéndose a voltear. Tratando de darle a entender en forma silenciosa que no iría a ninguna parte. Luego sólo fue conciente de las corrientes eléctricas que lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza al sentir como la cabeza de su amiga se apoyaba en su espalda y sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Perdóname por haberlo olvidado...

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- el chico pudo sentir, aun a través de su ropa, el cálido aliento de la chica en su espalda

-Claro que si, olvidé el momento en el que conocí a la persona más importante para mi...la persona a quien más quiero...-Harry prácticamente sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca ante sus siguientes palabras- la chica de quien me enamoré.

_**Life is our road that I wanna keep going **_

_**Love is our river, I wanna keep going on**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

****

El chico cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba controlar el repentino temblor que lo había invadido. Pudo sentir como la chica dejaba de rodearlo con sus brazos y caminaba hasta ponerse delante de él.

Y Harry estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban ahora su cuello y, sin que él se lo esperara, posara sus labios sobre los suyos, causando que todo pensamiento coherente se escapara de su mente y sólo fuese conciente del dulce sabor que parecían desprender los labios de la chica.

- Recuerdo siempre la promesa que hicimos esa tarde- susurró la chica una vez que hubieron separado sus labios- porque no quería fallarle a la persona que amo.

_**Life is our road that I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is our river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

**_At the beginning... with you_**

****

Hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque antes de que se diera cuenta Harry ya había acabado con la mínima distancia que existía entre los dos, capturando sus labios en un cálido beso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Yo no quería, lo juro!

Me prometí que nunca volvería a publicar nada en esta página y quise cumplirlo, pero por dos razones que no voy a mencionar (y una de ellas tiene que ver con las ciertas personitas que antes también me hicieron publicar ¬¬) tuve que romper mi promesa...

Mis queridas Lunáticas, este fic se los dedico por soportarme todo este tiempo. Sé que puedo ser muy terca cuando quiero (de campeonato, no? xD) y a pesar de todo me siguen soportando y dando ánimos para que siga. Por todo eso y más les dedico la cosa esta que escribí y que no sé porque les gusta tanto P


End file.
